thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: War of the Worlds 2
War of the Worlds 2 is the thirty-fourth season of The Challenge. Description The Challenge: War of the Worlds 2 features 32 competitors venturing deep into the jungle to compete in some of the most extreme challenges ever devised in pursuit of the $1 million prize. A strict battle line will be drawn, as a team of 14 Brits is pitted against a team of 14 Americans, with CT, Dee, Ninja Natalie and last season's champion Turbo stuck in the middle. Cast | |} Format Each team will compete in numerous challenges followed by elimination rounds known as "The Proving Ground", which will alternate between gender. The winning team will choose three players to form the Tribunal (no player can participate in two consecutive Tribunals). The losing team will deliberate in front of the Tribunal and vote in one player of the designated gender. The Tribunal will then discuss with the selected player on possible opponents from either team. In the Proving Ground, the Tribunal will vote in one player of the designated gender to compete against the selected player. The winner stays in the game, while the loser is eliminated. The winner will be granted the choice to switch teams. Twists * The Reinforcements: Four Reinforcements (CT, Dee, Ninja, and Turbo) arrived as extra ammo to the teams. The winning team of the Opening Challenge will have first picks on one male and one female to join their team. * Tribunal: Returning from War of the Worlds, the Tribunal will be three players selected from the Winning Team. They are the only players who have safety and power. No player can participate in two consecutive Tribunals. * Change Allegiances: The winners of the elimination have the choice to switch teams. Game Summary Elimination chart Notes * Zahida withdrew from the competition in Episode 2 due to a family emergency. Faith also withdrew from the competition following an alterction with Bear, Kyle, and Theo. * Team UK originally finished the "Paddle Wheel Puzzle" challenge the fastest. However, after Theo ripped off a lock instead of unlocking it, Team USA was declared the winners. Proving Ground progress ;Teams : Team US : Team UK ;Competition : The contestant's team won the Final Challenge. : The contestant's team lost the Final Challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was in the Tribunal. : The contestant's team won the challenge but was subject to the Proving Ground. : The contestant was not selected for the Proving Ground. : The contestant won in the Proving Ground. : The contestant's team won the challenge, was not in the Tribunal, and was selected for elimination and won. : The contestant lost in the Proving Ground. : The contestant's team won the challenge, was not in the Tribunal, was selected for elimination and lost. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. Episodes Trivia *''War of the Worlds 2'' is the first season to feature contestants from BKChat and Survival of the Fittest. *''War of the Worlds 2'' is the first season to feature 90-minute episodes. *The original title of the season was Bloody Hell. Category:Seasons